Strength and Second Chances
by DaniBanani78
Summary: Bella divorces her controlling and mentally abusive husband, Edward. Will she ever be able to find herself and what she is looking for in life? Life for Bella takes an expecting turn and true love may just be some where she least expects it be.
1. Prologue

**Strength and Second Chances**

**AN: I do not own Twilight or the characters. SM does. I do own Strength and Second Chances. **

**I want to give special thanks to my beta _trixietraci_. With out her, this would not be possible. Love her. **

**Prologue**

How did we get here? I can not believe he had the nerve to act like he was my father yet again. He had no right talking to me like that on the phone. But why should today be any different? He has been controlling me like a damn puppet for years now and for some reason I finally woke up from my 7 year Edward dream, or shall I say nightmare, in my case.

So here I am again waiting for the wrath of Edward to walk through the front door after he rushed to his damn sisters aid yet again. Might as well start packing my shit cause I am so over this.

Oh hold the phone, _daddy _himself has pulled into the drive. Might as well get a hold of myself and stand my ground because I am not taking this shit anymore.

"How dare you come home when my specific instructions were for your aunt to drop you off at Rose's instead of here? You just do not listen anymore. What the hell has gotten into you?" Edward yells as he walks through the front door while yanking his hands through his bronze mop.

"Excuse me _daddy_. I am so sorry that I did not obey your command. But I will not be treated like this any longer. I am leaving and not coming back. You can tell your mother to stay put. She has no business coming here and getting her big nose into it this time." I tell him haughtly as I finish packing the last tote with my most prized possessions. I really could care less about the house or all the materialistic things that we bought over the years. I've never been one to like all that stuff.

"Hahaha, you are not going anywhere, little girl. So you might as well re think your decisions right now!" he shouts as I start walking out the front door.

That's the last thing I hear out of his mouth as I put the last tote in my SUV and make my way to my flighty mom's to stay for a few days until my cousin Leah and I get our apartment.

I, Bella Cullen, soon to be Bella Swan once again, have finally woken up and I am ready to be who I have always wanted to be...FREE! 

**AN: Thank you so much for reading my first fanfic. Please leave a review. I will update soon. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Strength and Second Chances**

AN:I do not own Twilight. SM does. I do however own Strength and Second Chances!

I would like to thank you all for your reviews. They mean so much to me. I hope that you continue to enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it.

Special thanks to my betas for help with this chapter. _**Trixietraci **_and _**KittyZingeredbyJax.**_

Without you, I would not be able to post this. Thank you again for all your hard work!

Just a heads up: this chapter contains sexual content.

**Chapter 1****: Reflection**

Leaving Edward, and the life we shared and built, that day has its advantages and disadvantages. After I left him, I came to my mom's summer cottage on First Beach that she and my step dad bought and restored a couple years ago. My mom is basically a glorified house wife, or as some people call it, a trophy- and my step dad is the head coach for the Tampa Bay Devil Rays. He is younger than my mom, and only 12 years older than me, but they love each other and that is all that matters.

Thankfully, my mom and step dad left last week to get back to Florida. I really was not looking forward to dealing with them - I just need some time to myself so I can reflect and get myself together. I was controlled by Edward for so long that I did not realize how much he dictated my life. However, it was not always like that, and thinking about the day we first met, I couldn't believe he changed so much_._

_Flashback__.._

_I can not believe I am starting my second week at Forks High and it's even harder to believe that I am in the ninth grade already. My 4__th__ period art class is exciting._

_So far, we have been working on oil paintings and next we'll do some photography. That is what I am looking forward to. I love photography, something about it relaxes me. _

_As I walk to my table that I share with Rosalie, I notice that some guy that I've seen talking to her the in halls is sitting in my seat talking to her. He has bronze hair , a lean and muscular build, chiseled jawline, and when he turned and looked in my direction, I noticed his eyes. Oh my God, they are emerald green. This guy looks like a GQ model. As I get closer to my seat, I can feel my cheeks flush. Ugh! I hate my blush. It always gives me away. _

_"Ok ass wipe, you need to get up. That is my girl's seat," Rose says to him as I approach the table. _

_He nods to her, gets up and smirks at me as he walks out the door. I think I'm in love. _

_"Who was that?" I ask Rose as I sit down in my seat and start to get my oil paint ready to finish my project. _

_"That was Edward, my ass hat of a brother," Rose replies as she rolls her eyes._

_"Oh, is your whole family fucking models or something? I mean God, look at you and your brother. You both set the standards high for looks here," I say sarcastically as I sit my painting on its stand. _

_"Whatever Bella, you know you're hot so don't even go there with me, bitch," she replies._

_Rose is every guy's wet dream and every girl's -and some guy's- night mare rolled into one. She is about 5'10", with blue eyes, a curvy body, and long blond hair. She is hard on the edges though and it takes a while for her to warm up to you- she does not take crap from anyone. This is the reason why even some of the guys are afraid of her. Heck, I was afraid of her until she struck up our first conversation last Friday. Since then we have been talking non stop. _

_At the end of class, Rose and I decide to meet up after school. She wants me to join the Wrestlerettes with her, so I decided it could be worth a shot. I mean, what girl wouldn't want to see sweaty guys in singlets, wrestling around on the mats with each other? _

_The rest of the day is a drag. Lunch after art, then P.E. followed by History. BLAH! The day can't end fast enough. For one, I am the least athletic person I know. I am nothing but a klutz so P.E. is a bust for me. And secondly, AP History is so boring that it is hard for me to stay awake. So when the final bell rings at the end of the day, I feel like I can just burst with fucking joy! _

_When I make it to the parking lot to put my backpack in my brother, Emmett's car, Rose runs up to me and says, "Whose Jeep is this? It's one nice ride."_

_"My brother, Emmett's. He's trying out for the Wrestling team today, so it looks like this maybe a family affair," I tell her as I roll my eyes. It's not that I care that he's trying out, it's just that he annoys the shit out of me. _

_"Oh, Edward is trying out as well. Looks like this is going to be a 2 family affair," she replies as we walk into the gym. _

_We notice that the boys are already in their gear doing stretches on the mat. Edward and Emmett notice us at the same time, jump up, and run over to us. Edward comes straight to me and reaches out his hand to shake mine with a lopsided grin on his face. _

_"Hello, let me introduce myself, finally, since I didn't get a chance before. My name is Edward Cullen," he says while looking me up and down. _

_"Bella Swan, that's me," I reply like a dork. I feel myself blush and look down. What the hell is this guy doing to me? I am never this nervous around a guy. I need to pull it together here. I still need to introduce Rose and Em. _

_"Oh, Rose, this is my brother, Emmett. The one with the nice ride," I look over and notice she is blushing as well...Oh boy, this is going to be an interesting season.._

_End Flashback..._

I now realize that the Edward I met that day was not the real Edward, and like Rose said back then, he truly is an ass hat. _Ugh, Rose! _I just don't know how she is going to react to this. You see, Rose will still be my sister in law due to the fact that she's married to my brother. I really hope that this does not cause a fight between us. Oh well, no matter what, I will cross that bridge when, and if, we get to it.

I pull up the drive of the cottage, get out of my SUV, grab one of my bags, and head to the front door. I unlock it with the key my mom gave me when they bought the house and go to the room she set up for me. As I put my bag on the bed, my cell rings..."Bad boys, bad boys"... That is my dad, Charlie's, ringer. I answer the phone, "'ello?"

"Bells, where are you? I tried calling your home line and didn't get an answer so I came out here and no one's home. I got some people that want to see you," Charlie asks questionably with a hint of worry.

"I'm at the cottage, dad. That place is not my home anymore. I left Edward maybe not even an hour ago. I will be on the deck so just meet me back there when you get here," I reply with annoyance. "Oh, and who wants to see me?"

"What do you mean you left Edward? What is going on? Are you ok? And who I have with me, my dear daughter, is a surprise and we will see you when we get there. Oh, and call Em. He called looking for you and I don't want him to worry. You know how he is when it comes to you."

There is the the million dollar question. Why is it that every time something goes on, one of the first questions is, _"Are you ok?"_ And I know exactly how Emmett is when it comes to worrying about me. He is the worst, but best, big, brother a girl could have. He probably is pulling his hair out right now wondering where I am or what is going on.

"Just what I said, I left Edward. I am fine, I don't want to talk about it right now. I will see you when you get here and I will call Em. Geesh!"

After I get off the phone with my dad, I change into my bikini, grab my sunglasses, cell phone, cigarettes, and head into the kitchen to make a Jack and Coke before I head to the deck to enjoy what is left of the afternoon sun. Today was a warm day here in Forks, or First Beach. It actually got up to 78 degrees. Nice days like these do not come all that often so I try to take advantage of them.

Once I am out on the deck, I sit down on my favorite lounge chair and call Em. I just hope he is not too worried. His lectures are worse than my dad's when I make him worry. The phone rings twice before he answers.

"Jelly, where are you? I called dad to see if he heard from you. Edward called Rose and told her you left. What the hell is going on?" he asks sounding worried and mad at the same time.

"Well hello to you too, my big brother. Yes, I left Edward, but that is a discussion that I do not want to have right now. I am out at the cottage. Come out and see me so we can talk face to face. Oh, and pick up some beer, Coke, and food please," I tell him rather than ask, because that is just the way to handle him when he gets like this.

He tells me ok and after I hang up the phone, I put on my shades and take a sip of my drink before I light my cigarette. Sitting here relaxing and listening to the waves as the water hits the sandy shore is a breath of fresh air that I was struggling for over the years that I was with Edward. Now that I've found it, I will not go back to struggling for it again.

"Bells, we're here," I hear my dad say as he and whomever is with him come walking onto the deck. I look in their direction and my face lights up with a huge smile. Standing with my dad is my childhood best friend, Alice - or the Pixie, as we call her, and her brother, Jasper.

Alice and Jasper moved away just before high school started. Mr. Whitlock's parents passed away in a car accident a month before school started and they had to move to Texas to take over the family ranch. The last time I saw them was the summer after high school graduation.

Jasper was Emmett's child hood best friend and the star of many of my fantasies before Edward came along- and maybe a few after we got together, too. Jasper is sex on legs and by the looks of it, the years have just enhanced his looks. He is about 6' 3", with blonde, curly sex hair, and blue eyes. Well, today they are blue. I noticed growing up that they change between blue, gray, and green depending on what he wears or his mood. And oh, his body. He is lean and muscular. Not too muscular, but enough to give him some definition. And if he looks anything like he did the summer before they left, I will be in heaven.

_No thinking like that right now, Bella. You just left your husband._

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here? Does Emmett know you're here?" I ask excitedly as I jump out of the lounger and make my way across the deck to where they are standing.

"Well hello, Bella. We came here to see our friends. And not to mention, I had a feeling that you would need some girl time. No, Emmett does not know we're here yet," Alice replies as I wrap my arms around her and we give each other a hug.

I shake my head. "You and your "feelings." But you always have a way with being right. Look at you, my Pixie, you look great as always. Man, I have missed you."

Alice is a _seer_ so to speak. She has a way of seeing things, or gets these feelings that something is going to happen. She has been doing this since we were kids and she always seems to be right, more or less.

After I hug Alice, I walk over to Jasper and give him a hug, too. I wrap my arms around him and I notice that I get this electrical current type feeling through out my body. And by his facial expression, I am sure Jazz feels it too. _Wow, that is weird in a good way, I guess._

"Well hello, darlin', you look beautiful as always. How are you holding up?" Jasper drawls out as we break from our embrace.

"Always the gentleman, Jazz. Thank you. I am holding up. Better now, actually. How have you been?" I ask, trying to be casual about it while I remember that this is not my first time feeling that current with him.

_Flash back..._

_It is mid day in the early summer just after my high school graduation, and Jasper and I are smoking a joint in the woods behind my house. This is only my second time smoking pot. I would not say that it is something I would do all the time, but a joint here or there is ok for me. _

"_We are almost down to the roach Bells, do you want another hit or we could do a shot gun?" Jasper asks as he takes a hit._

"_What's a shot gun?" I ask. I've never done one before so I have no clue what they are. _

"_Face me and stay very still. When I get close to your face, inhale with your mouth as I blow out the smoke." Jasper takes the last hit, then moves onto his knees in front of where I am sitting with my legs folded over each other on the ground. He puts his hands on both sides of my face and gets so close to my lips, almost like he is going to kiss me. I feel this current going through my face after he put his hands on it and it makes me flush. I close my eyes and start to inhale as he exhales. I hold it in for a few minutes before I blow the smoke out. After I exhale, I open my eyes to find Jasper still right in front of my face with his hands still on my cheeks. He moves in and presses his lips to mine. I am stunned at first because I have never kissed a guy before and here is the guy that is starring in my fantasies kissing me. I quickly regain my composure and kiss him back. I bring my hands to his hair, run my fingers through it, and grab a fist full with a slight tug. I feel his tongue swiping my lower lip asking for entrance and I grant it. His tongue enters my mouth and dances with mine bringing a low moan out of me. As we are kissing, his hands start traveling over my body starting at my shoulders, going down my arms, and stopping over my shirt- covered breast. He runs his thumb over my nipple that is fully erect and moans. _

"_May I?" Jazz asks as he runs his hands down my torso and stomach, stopping at the waist band of my jeans. "I will not hurt you, Bella, I promise."_

"_Oh God, yes, please," I pant nervously in response. I have never done anything like this before... Hell, I have not even had a boyfriend yet, and to be doing this with Jazz...Oh my God!_

"_Lay back, darlin'. I want to make you feel good," Jazz says as he starts unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. His hand travels down my stomach, past my waist and under my panties. He rubs between my folds and my hips buck up. "So wet for me already." _

"_Oh God, Jasper," I moan as his thumb starts rubbing my clit and he puts one finger into my opening. He starts pumping his finger in and out as he rubs circles around my clit, making me feel things I have never felt before. That current is still traveling trough out my body and I cannot stop moaning. _

"_Hush, sugar. We don't want Emmett catching us. You have to be quiet. Just feel," Jasper whispers. He continues to pump his finger in and out of my pussy fast and hard while still rubbing circles on my clit with his thumb. I start to feel a coil in my lower stomach and my walls start fluttering. Jasper adds another finger it feels a little uncomfortable at first- and stops rubbing my clit as he twists his fingers inside me. My toes curl and my walls clamp down as my climax hits, taking me to a place I have never been before. Jasper slows his ministrations down as I come down from my high. He removes his fingers and licks them clean. "Hmmm...you taste so good." _

_I sit up and right my jeans, button and zip them back up. I get on my knees and push Jasper back on the ground as I kiss him. Once he's laying down, I run my hands down his torso, stop at top of his jeans and start to unbutton them. _

"_Bella, you don't have to do that," Jasper expresses while I put my hands in his pants and start rubbing his cock from the balls up to his tip. _

"_Now it is your turn to hush. I know I don't have to, but I want to. Now just feel," I reply with a smirk. _

_His cock is so soft and so beautiful. I can feel him starting to twitch as I continue my movements. I can tell he is getting close because his body goes stiff. _

"_Ugh, Jesus, Bella, so good...I'm gonna..." Jasper softly moans. I bend down and put his cock in my mouth and suck it once all the way to my throat. He starts cumming and I swallow as 3 long spurts go down my throat. I remove his cock from my mouth and lick it clean. I sit up and lick my lips. Jasper tucks himself back into his boxer briefs and zips and buttons his pants up. He grabs my hand as he sits up and brings his lips to mine for a hot, deep kiss. _

"_Damn, Bells, where did you learn how to do that?" Jasper asks, chuckling, _

"_Cosmo," I reply as I get up and start walking out of the woods towards my house. I can not help but smirk knowing that I, Bella Swan, made Jasper cum..._

_End Flash back..._

"Bells, where did you just go and why are you smirking?" my dad asks as he gives me a sideways hug. He was never one for affection, but I am used to it by now. Our relationship has always been this way.

"Nowhere and no reason, dad," I answer while I turn around and head back to my lounger and try to hide my blush.

We sit around talking and catching up for a bit before Emmett shows up. As Alice is telling us about the fashion line she has started, we hear the booming voice that we are so familiar with.

"Jelly, I am here! I see dad is here too." Em's voice echoes through the cottage as he makes his way towards the sliding glass doors to the deck.

The look on Em's face when we walks onto the deck is priceless. He seems quite surprised to see Alice and Jasper here. "Well, look who we have here. How the hell are you?" he asks Jasper as he walks out the back door. They start catching up while I sit back and enjoy the sun and the company and reflect.

This is how it should be. This is family, and no matter what, they are always there for you when you need them and even when you don't.

What a way to start over. Family, booze, cigarettes, and the sun. Not much more to ask for, is there?

I slip on my shades and just enjoy my surroundings until _she_ walks up to me. _She_ being my brother's wife, and my soon- to- be ex husband's sister. Fuck my life.

AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave some feed back. Update will come soon.

Xo,

Dani


	3. Chapter 2

**Strength and Second Chances**

**AN:I do not own Twilight. SM does. I do however own Strength and Second Chances!**

I would like to thank you all for your reviews. They mean so much to me. I hope that you continue to enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it.

Special thanks to my beta for help with this chapter. _**Trixietraci.**_

Without you, I would not be able to post this. Thank you again for all your hard work! ILY!

**Chapter 2**

_I slip on my shades and just enjoy my surroundings until she walks up to me. She being my brother's wife, and my soon- to- be ex husband's sister. Fuck my life. _

"What the hell, Bella? What has gotten into you? I cannot believe you left my brother! Why Bella? Why?" Rose screams at me as she stops in front of my chair.

"Why not, Rose? You of all people know how he has treated me the last 7 years. I am done with it, Rose. You can either respect my decision or not. It is up to you, but either way, nothing is going to change my mind. I don't want to talk about it. You will be in my life still either way, but this is not up for discussion," I tell her firmly. She is just going to have to understand that I am over it, no matter if she respects it or not.

Rose stands there for a minute trying to decide how she is going to reply, but ends up saying nothing and instead turns around to tend to my nephew E.J. Emmett James Swan, Jr. was born 4 months ago on May 9, 2010. He looks just like his daddy. Brown curly hair, blue eyes, chubby cheeks and dimples to die for. He is the sunshine in my life right now. Even though Rose seems to always call Edward for anything from a toilet overflowing, to a flat tire, we still have a decent relationship. E.J. has made it stronger. I just hope that my leaving Edward doesn't mess it up.

The next couple days go by fast. I realize that leaving Edward is the best decision I could have made. I don't have to answer to anyone. I enjoy watching whatever I want to watch. Best of all, if I don't want to cook, I don't have to cook. I hated that I had to have supper ready for him every night and if I didn't, all hell broke loose.

Before I know it, it's already Monday and I find myself heading to my agent's office. I have had the same agent since I wrote and published my first book 2 years ago. I walk into the building to find a dozen black roses waiting for me at the receptionist's desk with a card that reads _You will never be free of me. Love, E. _To say I'm not a little scared would be a lie - I literally have a panic attack. I end up working on my new manuscript for only half a day and go back home. When I get home, I call the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, aka my dad. I file a report with him and then go to the court house to pick up the divorce papers to file.

I start looking over the papers before I call my Uncle Garret. He is a family attorney that handles divorces and other domestic issues. I set up an appointment to meet with him on Wednesday so he can help me file. All I want to do is cut my ties with the asshole. He can have the house and all the crap in it for all I care.

Just as I get off the phone with my uncle, Emmett walks in. He has been stopping by at least once a day to check on me. I love my brother and all, but he still annoys me to no end.

"So, he sent you black roses at work. The asshat may be Rose's brother, but it doesn't mean that I like him. I am going to beat the shit out of the bastard if he doesn't leave you alone!" Emmett just about yells as he takes a seat across the dining room table from me.

"Emmett, you will do no such thing. There is no reason to turn this into a family war. As I told him, he needs to keep his mom out of it. That means you have to stay out of it too. This is between Edward and me. I made a report with dad; that is all that needs to be done right now. Well, besides me seeing Uncle Garret and filing these papers," I say to him as I point to the pile in front of me on the table. Emmett seems to be satisfied enough and backs off, for now anyway.

By the time Wednesday gets here I am antsy as hell. I want to just get this appointment over with and have the papers filed. I walk into my Uncle's office and am greeted by my Aunt Elizabeth, his secretary. I give her a hug as she tells me, "I'm so glad you are doing this, sweetie. You are so much better without him and will be just fine. Your Uncle is waiting for you. Go on back, my dear, his door is open."

I walk in and take a seat in the black leather sofa in his office. He's just finishing up on a phone call and then comes to join me. I hand him the packet I got for a simple divorce since Edward and I don't have any children -I figure I'll just represent myself. He flips through the pages and says, "You know, I can just do the divorce for you. I know you like to do things yourself, but I think it would be better if I represented you. Of course that will mean I use my own documents so these will just be put in the shredder."

I sit there and think about it for a minute and decide to take him up on his offer. I look at him with a mischievous smile on my face and say, "Alright, but he can have everything for all I care. I just want to cut my life free from his reigns."

We get right down to it and begin going over everything in the packet; documenting all assets and debts – but there aren't really any debts since we own the home and our cars outright. When we get to the alimony part, I am torn. He's caused me so much mental anguish – and physical, to a point as well – that I just am not sure if I want it or not.

"Look, Bella. You deserve something out of this marriage, and if some of his money is it, then so be it. Your whole marriage has been nothing but you being strung along by a puppet master. He has done nothing but cause you pain, whether it be mental or physical. Alimony is well deserved," my Uncle Garrett stresses sternly.

So we decide on filing for $2,500 in alimony a month, which will not even put a dent in his pocket. Edward is an Orthopedic surgeon and makes a pretty good amount of money, not to mention he is a trust fund baby so he is pretty set.

By the time we finish all the paper work, I feel a thousand times lighter. I hug and thank my Uncle Garret, he wishes me a happy birthday, and I walk out to my car to leave. As I'm getting in the car, I call Leah. Tonight is a cause for a girl's night out and I am ready to party.

"Hey there cuz, whatc'ha doing tonight?" I ask Leah cheerfully as I start up my car.

"Oh, the usual. You know me, always looking for a good time. Why, what's up?" she asks me sounding all kinds of distracted.

"Well, I just filed my papers with Uncle Garret and I was wondering if you wanted to get together at New Moon in Port Angels to celebrate. I am ready to get drunk and dance my ass off," I say as I turn on the radio and hook up my ipod. It is time for a little Tom Petty.

"Sure, I'll meet you there at about 8, babe. I cannot wait to have a few shots to celebrate this. It's about damn time. I also believe that it is someone's birthday today," she states before hanging up and ending the call rather quickly. Hmm, I wonder if I interrupted something. I shake my head laughing, thinking I really don't want to know. From what I heard she was not alone.

Getting ready to go out is not fun. I am not one who ever goes out at all – well, I was not _allowed_ to go out is more like it. I have no idea what to wear, how to do my makeup or my hair. UGH! Where is the pixie when I need her. Jasper and Alice left to go home Monday night. We had a good time catching up and having a girl's day in watching movies, eating ice cream and giving ourselves makeovers. I really miss that time when she is not here. We made plans for another visit in a few months so that gives me something to look forward to at least.

Since she is no longer here, I am left to my own devices. Opening up my closet, I find my favorite skinny jeans, strapless heels, and a midnight blue silk sleeveless shirt that hangs low in front to show off my ample cleavage. I get dressed and head into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I end up keeping the makeup light. A little powder, blush, mascara, and lip gloss is all I need anyway. I just leave my hair down with natural waves and I am ready to go. Slipping on my heels, I give myself one last look in the mirror. Satisfied, I call a cab and walk out the door. It doesn't take long to get there or get in since the owner of the club is related somehow to my agent.

"Beellllaaaaaa, that guy over there is so hot. He keeps looking at you. Maybe you should dance with him," Leah slurs as we are on the dance floor grinding it out to "I'm Bringing Sexy Back".

"Oh God, no thank you, bitch. I don't care how hot the guy is, I am not dancing with him. Let's just enjoy ourselves for one night without bringing a guy into the mix," I respond to her sarcastically. I want nothing to do with any man right now.

"Whatever, I'll dance with him then." Leah stomps off to the guy and asks him to dance.

I decide that I have danced enough and make my way back to the bar. I ask for a Jack and Coke and just watch everybody in the club dancing and drinking. What a way to celebrate... If only Alice were here to enjoy it with me.

The last time we celebrated a birthday was a combined party for all of us the summer after my high school graduation. Alice planned it all. She always seemed to be in her element with that kind of stuff. I was never much one for a big party scene. To say that that party was big was an understatement. There were at least 175 people there and it took us two and a half days to clean up outside and inside my dad's house.

After a while, the bartender shouts "last call" so Leah and I get a cab to head home. As we're getting into the cab, I realize I have 10 new texts - all from Edward. I open the first one and it is a picture of me from the bar. The second one is of the bartender smiling at me. There are a few of me dancing and the last one is of us getting into the cab. The text attached to it says "I'm always with you." I drop the phone on my lap just as the panic starts and the darkness and memories overtake me.

_Flash back..._

_We're in college at UW and I am walking out of my English Lit class talking to my Shakespeare project partner and Edward is waiting in the quad under a tree. I look up and see him. He doesn't look so happy. I tell Riley I will see him later that evening to work on our project and I make my way over to Edward. _

"_Wh_o the _hell was that, Bella, and why was he walking so close to you?" Edwards huffs out with anger as he grabs my arm and starts walking in the direction towards his car. _

"_Chill out, babe. That is Riley. You know, my project partner I was telling you about? Do you mind letting go of my arm? You are hurting me," I reply through clenched teeth to try and dull the pain. _

_This is one thing about Edward that I have been trying to rein in. He has this possessiveness in him. We have talked about it often. I just do not understand why he still acts like this after I have told him time and time again that I am not going anywhere and there is no one else that I want. I also stressed that I am not a possession, I am his girlfriend. _

"_I don't care who he is. You will not be alone with him and he will not be that close to you again. Don't think I won't find out about it, Bella. Always remember, I will be with you everywhere one way or another," he seethes out and I could have sworn he spat venom like he was a vampire or something..._

_End flash back..._

By the time I wake up, I am in my bed at the cottage. I sit straight up, the room is spinning a bit, and I have a horrible headache. I start freaking out wondering how the hell I got here. Last I remembered, I had just gotten into a cab to head home from the club, and then checking my cell for messages. Oh crap, Edward and those texts. Shit,I need to talk to my dad about that.

Looking around, I notice my dad sleeping in the chair in the corner at the end of my bed. I also notice some aspirin and a glass of water on the night stand by the bed. I take the aspirin with some water, then sit the glass back down. As I get up to go to the bathroom, my dad wakes up and starts to get out of the chair.

"Bells, would like to tell me what happened last night?" he asks me with concern in his voice.

"Sure dad, just let me use the bathroom and I will tell you about it when I get out."

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the light. I use the bathroom, flush the toilet, wash my face and brush my teeth. As I am brushing my teeth I notice that last night's outing left me looking rough. I grab my brush, brush through my hair and throw it into a loose pony before I head out to talk to my dad.

I walk into the bedroom and grab the clutch with my cell in it and head out to the dining room table where my dad is sitting with a cup of coffee. I sit down in the chair across from him, pick up the coffee he made for me, and slide my cell over to him with the first text message from Edward up.

"There are 10 texts from Edward last night. The one that is up now is the first one he sent. Right after we left the club and got into the cab I opened up my phone to read my messages. I got a couple read just before I started to panic and passed out," I explain to him before I take another sip of coffee with shaking hands.

I watch him as he goes through the texts, his face getting redder with anger by the second. I hear "shit" a few times,followed by "that asshole." Even a few "he is so dead meat." By the time he's done, my dad just about has smoke coming out of his ears.

"So dad, what are we going to do about this?"

"Well, Bells, I am not quite sure. The father in me wants to take my shot gun to his head, but the Chief of Police in me wants to file charges against him," he replies while running his hands down his face.

Whatever we decide to do, I have a feeling that there will not be a pretty outcome.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave some feed back. Update will come soon.**

**Xo,**

**Dani**


	4. Chapter 3

**Strength and Second Chances**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I do not own Twilight. SM does. I do however own Strength and Second Chances!**

**I would like to thank you all for your reviews. They mean so much to me. I hope that you continue to enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it.**

**Special thanks to my betas for help with this chapter** _**Trixietraci **_**and** _**KittyZingeredbyJax.**_

**Without you, I would not be able to post this. Thank you again for all your hard work! **

_**Warning:**_** This chapter contains a sensitive subject. There is drugs and alcohol in this chapter. If you have an issue with either, I advise that you discontinue reading this chapter. **

**EPOV:**

It has been five days since Bella left me. Out of those days, there were only three that I didn't follow or spy on her. No, I am not a stalker, am I? I cannot stalk what is mine, right?

Friday when she left, I ran out to my Volvo, jumped in, and followed her. I made sure I kept myself at least three car lengths behind her at all times. When I got to First Beach, I made sure to park two blocks in the opposite direction of where anyone that would go to her mom's cottage would come from. I got out of my Volvo and headed to the beach. Once I was behind the house, I ran to the side and hid in the tree line between the cottage and the forest. I waited for a little while, then I saw her step out the back sliding glass doors onto the deck. I watched her while she smoked a cigarette, sipped her drink, and talked on the phone.

As I watched her, my blood was boiling and I was itching to go to her, but I knew I had to stay away. I couldn't help, but wonder who the hell she was talking to and... when did she start smoking again? I will have to put an end to that as soon as I get her ass back- and I will get the bitch back.

After a while, her dad walked onto the deck with Alice, the bitchy Pixie, and Jasper, the jealous fuck. I never really liked either of them in high school. Jasper was always getting on me because he didn't want Bella and me to be together. He wanted her to himself, but never got the balls to ask her out. Little did he know, we really didn't start dating until we started college. Bella always told me no every time I asked her out in high school – she always claimed that she didn't want a boyfriend until she after she graduated. She told me that having a boyfriend would take away from her school work and that was an unwanted distraction.

Pixie was another one I could _not_ stand, but the feeling was mutual from her side as well. I always thought she was strange when she claimed she could "see" or "feel" things that were going to happen. She always told Bella I was no good for her and that nothing good would come out of our relationship if we got together. Fucking Pixie, she just didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. I thought we were perfect together. Seriously, did she think that Bella would listen to her? I mean, we still ended up together.

I watched as Bella got out of her chair and hugged Alice, then I growled as I saw her do the same to Jasper. That jackass needed to keep his hands off of her. She is _mine_. I felt the anger build inside me and it took everything I had to keep from running over and beating the shit out of him.

After a while, Emmett and Rose showed up. I sat there and just watched my family talk, joke, and laugh for what seemed like hours. That pissed me off. I should have been there with them. The only problem was that if Bella got her way, not all of them would be my family anymore. I could not care less if I never saw Charlie again. We never really got along. I would still see Emmett due to the fact that he's married to my sister, so then only person that I really would not see much of is Charlie. Big deal.

Saturday and Sunday were uneventful. I sat around the house watching TV and plotting out ways to make sure Bella knew she was and always would be mine. I told her back in college that she would always be mine; now it was time to remind her.

Monday morning I got up, went to the only florist around here, and purchased a dozen black roses. I added a card that I wrote something in and had them delivered to Bella's agent, Kate's, office. I knew she would be going there because she checked in with her every Monday to go over the manuscript she was currently working on. After I left the florist, I drove to Kate's office and parked my car in the lot, out of sight, and waited for Bella to get there.

After waiting for fifteen minutes, she pulled into the parking lot and got out of her car. I watched her walk into the building, then I left. I headed to the hospital and did my morning rounds before I did my first surgery of the day. Usually, my mornings consisted of rounds and surgeries with the afternoons being tied up with appointments at my office.

Tuesday I did my usual routine, but I had to be at the hospital early so I could not spy on Bella... not that she was going anywhere or doing anything anyway. She usually didn't do much from Tuesday through Friday because she worked from home. Being one of the country's best - selling authors has its perks, I guess you could say. Besides, I liked that she worked from home - where she belonged – most of the week. I always knew where she was and she always made sure the house was taken care just the way I wanted it to be. Not to mention, supper was always waiting for me when I got home. If she wasn't working from home, I wouldn't have let her work at all.

Wednesday I drove by the cottage on my way to the hospital and noticed Bella was pulling out of the driveway so I followed her to where she was going. She ended up at her Uncle Garrett's office. FUCK! She was really serious about this shit. Right then I realized that I needed to get a lawyer of my own. I would have to ask Jenks, my business attorney, if he knew of any good family lawyers.

Once I got to the hospital, I started doing my rounds. After checking on my third patient, Dr. Cheney stopped me in the hall. He was a general surgeon who normally removed things like gallbladders. He asked me to go to New Moon with him that night and I told him I would. It wasn't like I had anything else to do. Sitting around at home could only be so much fun.

I finished out my day then headed home to get ready to go out.

I made it to New Moon around 8:30. I walked in and found Ben and a couple of other staff members at a table in the back of the club close to the dance floor. We sat around drinking and having a good time until Ben mentioned that he thought he'd seen Bella there and pointed toward the dance floor. He raised his eyebrow questionably and I just shook my head at him. I looked and sure enough she was dancing with her cousin Leah. I pulled out my phone and took some pictures of them dancing. I couldn't help it, the way they were dancing was hot and it was making my pants tight in a certain area.

Bella did not stay on the dance floor long. I watched as she made her way to the bar and took a couple pictures of her talking to the bartender. I watched as they talked and laughed, but I didn't get close enough to the bar or anywhere that she would be able to see me. I didn't want her to know I was there.

The last picture I got was of the bartender handing her the drink she ordered. She took the drink and touched his hand as he smiled at her. I was seeing red. That ass had no business touching my wife that way. If I wasn't trying to stay out of sight at the time, I would have beat the shit out of him, then dragged Bella out of the damn club.

A little while later I followed Bella and Leah out of the club and watched as they got into a cab. As I was walking out, I started sending all the pictures I took to Bella's phone. I typed,"I'm always with you," attached the message to one of the pictures, and texted it to her. After she got in the cab, I jumped in my car and headed back to my empty house.

So that brings me here, to Thursday morning, where I am sitting across the street from the cottage. Charlie is here, his cruiser is sitting in the drive. I am sure she is showing him the texts I sent her last night. I cannot wait to find out what they do about them. I got a copy of the report she filed about the roses and card I sent her on Monday... I wonder if she thought that was supposed to scare me.

**BPOV:**

_Whatever we decide to do, I have a feeling that there will not be a pretty outcome. _

It has been a month since the bar incident. In that month, a lot has happened. I filed a harassment charge, got the restraining order, and changed cell phone providers. Edward's and my lawyers also met up to go over the divorce and they agreed on the stipulations Uncle Garret and I requested. Now I am just waiting for the divorce decree paper to get here.

In the meantime, Leah and I got our apartment in Port Angeles. It is so much closer to Kate's office than where I was staying on First Beach. Things are going pretty good. I am enjoying being single. The only thing that bothers me is that Leah constantly parties and our apartment is like a freaking Wal-mart store. There are always people coming in and out at all hours. Leah claims that they are just friends, but I really think that there is something else going on. I am beginning to wonder if she is dealing drugs or something. I don't like this at all.

So here I am waiting up for Leah at three in the morning. She usually calls when she is going to be late or if she's not coming home at all. So, needless to say, I'm a bit worried. I have called her cell fifteen times and gotten voicemail every time. I decide to try once more and if she doesn't answer, I am calling Charlie.

"Hellller," answers some guy whose voice is unfamiliar to me.

"Who is this and where is Leah? Why are you answering her phone?" I ask, completely worried and pacing the room frantically.

"Who the fuck are you? Her fucking babysitter?" the man asks venomously.

Who the fuck does this guy think he is, talking to me like that? He is obviously on something... which means Leah most likely is as well. Oh shit.

"If you do not tell me who you are or where Leah is right now I will call the police!" I scream into the phone at the top of my lungs.

"Chill, lady! Name's Jake and Leah is sleeping. At least I think she is?" the man who claims to be Jake answers questionably.

"What do you mean, at least you _think_ she is? Where the fuck are you with her? Tell me now so I can come get her!" I spit out at him. I am beyond pissed and worried at this point and this guy is about to get his ass handed to him.

"Chill, bitch. We're on First Beach at my dad Billy Black's house," Jake responds. Oh fuck. I am not going to make it there quickly enough _and_ Billy Black is my dad's best friend. I'm sure he has no clue that his son is out there all fucked up with my cousin. And I know Jake; he is nothing but trouble.

"Well, that is just fucking great. I am on my way, Jake, and so is my dad. I'm sure your dad will be thrilled to know what you are fucking up to in his house." I hang up the phone before he can reply – I have no time for his messed up games . Leah could be passed out from an overdose for all I know.

I slip on some sweats and a hoodie over my boy shorts and tank before I head out the door. As I head to my SUV, I dial my dad's number and he picks up on the third ring.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong? Why are you calling at three forty-five in the morning ?" he asks frantically.

"Char- Dad, I am okay, but I think something is up with Leah. She's not home and I have been calling her cell since 2:30. Finally Jake answered her phone sounding high as a kite. I asked him if I could talk to Leah and he told me she was sleeping, or at least he thought she was. They're at Billy's house, but I'm not going to get there for a bit. Can you please go over there and check on her? I'm on my way," I explain to him as tears fall down my face. I swear he just said something like he's going to beat Jake's ass. _God, please let her just be sleeping._

The whole drive there all these scenarios are going through my head and I cannot stop the tears from flowing. "Stop it, Bella. She probably is just sleeping. No need to worry yourself sick," I mumble to myself more than once. _Please let her be okay._ I don't know what I would do if something is wrong.

My cell rings and pulls me out of my thoughts. Thank God something distracts me because I am driving myself crazy with worry."H-hello?" I whisper as I answer the phone.

"Bella, I am here. How much longer til you get here?" my dad asks hesitantly.

"I'm turning into First Beach now. Dad, is she ok?" I sob out as I make my way towards the Black's. I notice that there are a lot of flashing red and blue lights outside. My stomach flips and I can feel the color drain from my face.

"Um, Bella, try to stay calm. I got here and the house was filled with people passed out everywhere. Beer bottles and drug paraphernalia is scattered throughout the house. I called Billy and he is on his way home from Aunt Sue's. He was over there playing cards with Uncle Harry. I checked Leah's pulse as soon as I located her and it does not look good," my dad explains in his business voice.

"Oh God, I am getting out of the car now. I just pulled in. When is the ambulance getting here?" I ask, trying to keep myself together._ Oh God,_ _please let her be okay._ I hang up the phone before he answers because I can hear the ambulance in the distance. I walk into the house and it is a disaster. Liquor and beer bottles everywhere. Drug paraphernalia all over the place. People passed out in their own puke and piss. I just do _not_ understand why people do this crap.

I finally make it back to where Leah is in Jake's room. She is passed out, naked on his bed, pale as a ghost. Her lips are ashen. She looks bad. Her arms have track marks on them and her nose looks like it had been bleeding recently. The EMT's arrive and start working on her, hooking up the monitors and IV. They then load her up in the ambulance and head straight to Forks General, with me following close behind.

By the time we get there things are not looking good at all. They rush her back to the ER and send us to the waiting room. My dad and I sit there for what seems like hours, him standing against the wall running his hands through his hair and me pacing back and forth. Dad had the task of calling my Aunt Sue to tell her what was going on and she stated she was on her way.

After an hour and a half, my soon – to – be ex-father in law, Dr. Carlise Cullen, comes walking out looking defeated. He looks at me with a sad smile and then asks, "Where is Leah's mom?"

I'm just about to answer him when my Aunt Sue comes running through the ER doors looking frantic and worried. She would have been here sooner, but she was working her night shift at the diner. She had to wait for someone to come and take cover her shift. Dr. Cullen walks up to her and asks us to follow him into a patient family conference room. This could only mean one thing, we are going to be getting bad news.

We all take seats in the room and Dr. Cullen kneels down in front of my Aunt Sue and holds her hand. He looks around the room at all of us, sighs, and then he looks my aunt in the eyes with his doctor face and says, "Leah came into the ER not breathing and we could not locate a pulse. Her toxin levels came back with high levels of GHB, meth, cocaine, and alcohol. We resuscitated her and pumped her stomach. Twenty minutes after we pumped her stomach she coded on us and we were unable to resuscitate her again. I am sorry Mrs. Clearwater, but Leah did not make it."

I feel like I am walking in a nightmare. Did he really say that Leah is dead? I hear mumbling around me, but I cannot make anything out. At some point we must have been guided into the room that Leah was brought to. I don't remember how I got here. I stand in a corner while everyone says their last words to her – well, everyone being my dad and Aunt Sue. I walk up to her when they're done and just look at her. She has tubes coming out of everywhere; she no longer looks like Leah. I reach out and take her hand and start sobbing as I tell her, "Oh God, Leah, I am so sorry. I wish I'd stopped you from going out. I'm sorry I didn't try calling sooner. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you." I kiss her forehead and turn to hug my dad and aunt. I feel so empty and numb. This had been going on right under my nose. How could I have been so blind? I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me, pulling me away from my thoughts, and hear someone mumbling. I look up and see Emmett, he wraps his arms around me and we turn to walk out of the room.

Later on that day we make our way to Newton's Memorial Home with my aunt as she makes final arrangements for Leah. Her viewing will be in two days and the funeral in three. Through the whole arrangement process, all I can think about is how this could have been prevented.

As we walk out the door, my dad stops to hug me and states, "I see your wheels turning, girl. All those 'what ifs'. This is not your fault. She had problems. Sue has been trying to help her and get her help for months. She just never listened. So do not go beating yourself up over this, okay? I love you, Bella."

I just answer him by nodding and make my way to the passenger side of my SUV as my dad gets into the driver's side. He pulls out and we head towards my Aunt's house to meet the rest of the family.

Today is going to be a long day.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave some feed back. Update will come soon.**

**Xo,**

**Dani**


End file.
